vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Weasley
Summary Sir James Weasley is a British S-rank magician. He was originally part of the same magician unit as Homura Kamishiro, the Knight Order Without Borders, and even instructed him in sorcery once when he was little. As the leader of the Queen faction, James is in opposition to the Holy Path Church and the Five Great Leaders. Because of this he decides to side with Japan in their conflict with the United World Government. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Sir James Weasley, White Knight Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, S-rank Magician, Leader of the Queen's Faction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, skilled swordsman Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Much stronger than Lily Hoegarden, comparable to Sumika Hoshikawa, can fight a Special Missionary like He) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Much stronger than Anna Dronin, should be comparable to Sumika) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: Street level normally, at least City Block level with magic (Should be comparable to Sumika) Stamina: High, comparable to other S-rank magicians Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with photon bullets Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Air Raid Intelligence: Above average, as an S-rank magician James is an expert fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As an S-rank magician James is an expert magician. He specializes in dimension element sorcery. During battle James uses a silver armor decorated with a dark lapis lazuli cape. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, James is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect himself. **'Unknown Spatial Sorcery:' An unnamed sorcery that twists space so that the enemy cannot approach the caster, no matter how much they run. James can likely be assumed to know this sorcery due to his mastery of dimension element sorcery. **'Space-time Bend:' 3rd grade, dimension element sorcery. This sorcery twists space in front of the caster so that any incoming objects can't move straight, thus directing them away from the caster. James can likely be assumed to know this sorcery due to his mastery of dimension element sorcery. **'Pandora Box' (Box of Spirits and Goblins): 5th grade, dimension element sorcery. The user creates a small shining cube on his hand. This cube locally transforms the space factor inside it and it will suck into itself any enemies nearby. The user can then can attack the cube with a weapon, which allows them to strike down all enemies in a single attack. This sorcery can also be used to easily transport large amounts of supplies. James can likely be assumed to know this sorcery due to his mastery of dimension element sorcery. **'Space-Time Crushing:' 5th grade, dimension element sorcery. The user opens their hand towards the enemy. By closing their hand they crush space alongside the enemy. Sumika realized James was telling the truth about his past with Homura upon recalling Homura's use of this sorcery being one of James' specialties, so it can be assumed to be one of the sorceries he knows. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Excalibur:' The golden King Sword, one of the highest rank Artifacts of Earth, entrusted to Sir James by the Queen herself. Excalibur was capable of blocking Abaddon's destruction power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8